


Once Upon a Full Moon

by timkons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Americana, Animalistic, Blood Kink, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Courtship, Dark Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Why the hell did Kuroo's inner cat have to go and do something dumb like fall for a vampire?





	Once Upon a Full Moon

Kuroo’s tail shifts from side-to-side and his eyes go wide and dark while eyeing his prey, shoulders arching, hips wiggling in preparation to pounce, and crouching close to the ground. He’s always experienced this form more easily, even as he spent the majority of his time as a human. 

The second he pounces, his prey is gone and all Kuroo sinks into his teeth is a blur and a bat’s cackle. He growls, glaring up to the branch where the bat’s perched, holding the limp human’s form in his arms. 

“You should know better than to hunt on vamp territory, kitty cat,” the bat cackles, lips wet and chin red from where his fangs sank into the human’s flesh moments ago. 

Kuroo stretches in the moonlight and covers his fake yawn with a paw, as if he isn’t entirely ticked off that the vampire just stole _his_ dinner. “Your grounds? I seem to remember my people being here a lot longer than yours, bat brains. Maybe you should go back to a bar and trying seducing some prey. Or did you suck at that and resort to joining us _animals_ out here?”

The bat keeps sucking but eventually drops the carcass at the root of the tree. “Okay, you know what? Have your stupid meat. I sucked out all the blood anyway, not much I want with the poor sod now.”

“Nice doing business with you,” the werecat purrs while stalking to the carcass. Just because he knows the bat’s still watching him, he makes quite a show of pouncing on the flesh, releasing his claws, and ripping it open by the ribs. There’s no blood to gush on his face and make it truly intimidating -- damn greedy, gluttonous _bat_ \-- but some bone shatters and skin fly up to smack him in the face. Kuroo grins up at the vampire watching him from the perch before he digs in and starts ravaging the flesh. He sinks his teeth into the organs, enjoying the way they pop between his teeth and the taste of the marrow on his tongue. It’s a gruesome sight, he knows, and when he looks up, the bat’s gone.

-

Unfortunately, it’s not the last he sees of the bat. 

-

Next full moon, as Kuroo sets up a nest in the heart of the woods for his monthly Very Special Night, he spies the vampire’s golden eyes between some branches. He blinks and the golden eyes are gone, but he swears he’s being followed. His senses aren’t as sharp as when he’s feral, but he knows when he’s being tracked, and it’s not like the bat’s discreet: a flash of his silver hair here, the low sound of a laugh there. 

“Alright already, Bat Brains. Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Kuroo calls out, sitting on the log he pulled up to his nest. Perk one of being a werecat: awesome strength. “What could you possibly have to do with little old me?”

The bat appears and he’s not alone. Kuroo’s breath hitches, expecting a coven, but the bat grabs the person behind him and throws her on the ground. The hair on the back of Kuroo’s neck settles, pleased to see it’s a human bounded up in rope and with tape over her mouth to stop the screaming, though there’s still quite a lot of struggling and moaning. “I caught your meal last time, so I brought you delivery to make up for it.”

“Hmm,” Kuroo hums, tilting his head and watching the human look up to him with pleading eyes. Kuroo smirks. “Nah, I don’t want it. You’ve just took out half of the fun, which is _catching_ dinner.”

“Seriously?” the vampires yells out and falls to his knees dramatically. He begins scratching his head and Kuroo grins at the reaction, quite enjoying the melodrama of it all. 

“Sorry, Bat Brains~” Kuroo jumps to his feet and saunters over to the human, now resigned to crying weeps. He pokes her cheek with the tip of his shoe. “But there is _something_ we can do to save this situation.”

“Oh yeah?” Bat Brains asks, lifting up a brow. Kuroo smirks.

Kuroo bends down to rip the tape away and slice through the rope with his nails. Bat Brains isn’t happy about it and he lets out a pouty, ‘tch,’ and crosses his arms instantly, but it’s fine because Kuroo has a _plan_. He merely bows as the human unsteadily hobbles to her feet and begins screaming and running away. 

“Why’d you do that?” Bat Brains whines. “I worked hard to grab her, you know. I even went to a bar and did my best not to suck her dry for the whole day I had her tied up!”

“You did all that for me? _Sweet_ ,” Kuroo teases, blowing a kiss to the vampire, who bats the air away from his face as though it were real. “But this is _better_. You can walk out and about, so it’s not long before the moon rises. We’re at least half a day’s trip away away from the city and five hours off trail. Do you really think that little human’s going to last? Against _us?”_

“You want to go hunting,” Bat Brains says as he pounds a fist into an open hand. 

“Now you’re catching on.”

-

“Don’t look,” Kuroo says, breathing in and arching his lungs and chin to the starry sky.

“Why not?” Bat Brains asks in a bored, defiant tone.

Bat Brains is predictable as always and Kuroo snorts at his petty defiance. “Because I don’t want you to look and I said so.”

“I’m gonna look,” Bat Brains insists.

Kuroo glares over his shoulder, eyes now flashing golden and squinting. “Do it and I’ll go for _your_ jugular first.”

“Try it,” Bat Brains taunts, crossing his legs one over another and leans comfortably against a tree. “C’mon, I’ve never seen a were transform. Lemme look.”

“It’s ugly.”

“Your mug is already ugly. What’s new.” 

Kuroo scoffs but he’s grinning as the moon peeks through a cloud. He screams and gives in to the burning sensation of bones shifting and fur stinging as it pushes through his skin.

-

The vampire doesn’t scream, doesn’t flee, doesn’t taunt. His eyes are wide and golden and his smile is so wide that Kuroo can even see his bottom fangs bared. “That was _awesome.”_

-

“Dude, she’s _so_ scared, I can hear how fast her heart’s beating,” Bat Brains says excitedly while licking his lips. “Her blood’s coursing through her body so fast.”

Kuroo charges through the woods as fast as a cheetah, and he’s impressed that the vampire can keep up. There’s almost an art to the bat’s grace as he swoops between branches and flaps to catch up. So far he’s only flown into two tree trunks, but at least it was funny. “Yeah, I can smell her. She’s going to be terrified to see us again.”

The bat perches on Kuroo’s head and looks at his eyes, almost looking like an owl. “You’re kind of sadistic, huh.”

“It _tastes_ better!” Kuroo swats at the bat, who flies out of reach with a screech. 

“Okay, whatever! Taste her and not me!” 

-

A mile away, they devise a plan for Kuroo to stalk and box her into a specific point, where Bat Brains will be waiting. She’s already screaming from the giant wildcat chasing after her, and at the sight of the vampire’s human form and his cheery, “hi again,” her scream peaks so high that it goes silent. She looks from one to the other as Kuroo slows down to a prowl, and the bat’s smirking lazily. They round her, enjoying the way her heart’s beating so fast it might burst before they even touch her, and Kuroo almost admires Bat Brains’ swagger; there’s something dangerous and magnetic about it.

After more than a few rotations around their prey, Bat Brains stops in place and sighs, both arms on his hips in annoyance. “Are you going to pounce on her any time this century?”

“I thought you were going to do it,” Kuroo confesses, “since you interrupted _me_ last time, remember?”

“That’s why I was gonna let you do your thing!” Bat Brains shrieks back, sounding more like like a bird than a flying rat. 

“What’s going on!?” the girl screams as the hot tears continue to run down her face and her legs give out from wobbling so hard. Kuroo rolls his eyes and pounces.

-

“Bone app the tit,” Kuroo says, waving at their meal’s lifeless body, but Bat Brains is already shoving his face into her neck.

-

“We make a pretty good team, kitty cat,” Bat Brains says, after coming up from their victim’s neck. His eyes are partly closed in euphoria and his tongue traces each tooth, slowly licking every last drop.

Kuroo looks up from where he’s gnawing on her leg, which he’s already chewed to the bone. “Yeah, I guess we do. You’re a good tracker.”

“Yeah? Yeah, I guess I am!” Bat Brains chirps happily before licking the blood off of his mouth and smacking his lips together. “Your jumps are really great. You should do that more often.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kuroo drawls sarcastically. He watches the vampire dip back down to her body, sucking all the color from her face. Even her nipples would be pale, if Kuroo hadn’t bitten off her breasts first thing. 

-

“We should do this again next month,” Bat Brains says, eyes closed as he’s leaned up against a tree happily and rubbing his back against the bark as if he was the were and not Kuroo. 

Kuroo finishes licking the rib he was chewing and shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

“Cool, let’s exchange numbers.” Bat Brains pulls his phone out of a pocket, and Kuroo’s not about to ask where the phone was while in his bat form. Fuckin’ vampires. “My name’s Bokuto Koutarou. Give me your number and you’ll have a text with mine when you go back to your summer camp.”

“It’s a _nest,_ ” Kuroo corrects before rattling his number off. Bat Brains -- _Bokuto_ \-- lets out an excited sound as the phone makes the zoomy text tone. “You can put me in your phone as Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Too late, you’re already Kitty Cat,” Bokuto says, and immediately there’s a flash in Kuroo’s eye that makes him roar and jump into fighting stances, eyes wide from temporary blindness. Kuroo can’t see, but he hears Bat Brains’ voice from up top, probably on a branch already. “Calm down, pussy cat. It’s just a photo. I’m gonna use it for your contact picture. It’s so gross, ha!” 

Kuroo’s snorts. “Come over to my place sometime so I can get an equally stupid picture of you as a bat.”

“Sure,” Bokuto says, clicking away at his phone. “Tomorrow?”

Kuroo swallows and realizes he’s nervous. He starts pacing at the root of the tree without realizing it, but as soon as he catches himself, he stops. He didn’t expect on his offer being taken up seriously. “I guess?”

“Great! Tell me your address and I’ll text you a reminder.”

-

“Well, I should go. Sun’s gonna be up and I don’t wanna turn to dust like Cinderella,” Bat Brains eventually says, looking up at the changing colors of the sky. 

“Cinderella didn’t turn into anything. Her carriage turned into a pumpkin, moron.” Kuroo cracks his neck, and feels the itch of his cat beginning to fade, though he’s still transformed. 

“Whatever,” the vampire grumbles as he pulls his cape around him to transform and fly away. “Seeya tomorrow, kitty cat!”

-

Out of it from his adjusting senses, and haggard from running for miles after Bat Brains left, Kuroo’s unprepared for the knock on his door at ten sharp in the evening. The sound is too quiet for his human ears yet he hears it sharply in his eardrum, and he’s been walking into things all day from his depth perception reminding him what it means to be human. Kuroo answers the door in a grumble, blinking wearily. “What do you _want?_ ”

“We’re hanging out today, remember?” Bat Brains says all too cheerily, holding a little paper bag.

Kuroo sighs and rolls his eyes as he turns on his heel, leaving the door open. “Right. I forgot.”

“You forgot?” the voice behind him squawks.

Kuroo shrugs and collapses on his couch, where he will not admit to making a little nest to grump the day away in. After a moment of no word, Kuroo lifts his head and sees Bokuto biting his bottom lip outside the entrance, door open. “Aren’t you coming in?”

“You gotta invite me in,” Bokuto reminds, blushing lightly.

“Oh. Um, come in?” Kuroo tries. “Is that good enough? I don’t know everything about your vampire stuff.”

“It’s good, dude.” Bokuto nods, skipping inside. “Forgive the intrusion!”

-

As promised, Bokuto turns into a bat and hops around Kuroo’s coffee table for a few pictures. Kuroo saves them all, but assigns the picture of Bokuto’s bat eyes pointing in opposite directions and his tongue sticking out as Bokuto’s contact image. He saves the contact as Bat Brains.

-

“Freaky,” Kuroo laughs while Bokuto holds a mirror up and makes faces at the it, though the mirror shows no reflection. Bokuto sticks out his tongue and touches his fangs one-by-one just for the hell of it. “So you’ve never seen your face?”

“Never. Doesn’t even show up in water.” Bokuto sighs and places the handheld mirror on Kuroo’s coffee table. “But people tell me I’m hot, so I guess I gotta believe them.”

“But don’t vampires have charms on humans? Maybe they’re lead to believe you’re hot when it’s not true,” Kuroo points out.

Bokuto sits upright, making the ugliest face of shock Kuroo’s ever seen in his life; it makes him laugh. “Oh my god! What if I’m not hot!?”

“Calm down, I’m just kidding. You have a nice face. I like looking at it,” Kuroo admits before he realizes, and then both he and Bokuto start blushing, Bokuto in his pale, deathly kind of way and Kuroo all the way up to his ears in his warm-blooded kind of way. “Or, y’know, maybe you did something with your freaky vampire ways and made me believe it too.”

“Oh man,” Bokuto groans, laying back on the couch. “How am I supposed to know now?” 

Kuroo purses his lips and wiggles a bit in his nest, licking his lips. “I got an idea.”

-

“This is stupid,” Bokuto says after one quick trip to the convenience store down the road. The cashier gave them funny looks for buying three mud masks at eleven at night and nothing else, but Kuroo knew it would be worth it. 

“Just do it.” Kuroo kicks Bokuto in the butt and Bokuto yelps when a little bit of the mask gets in his eye. Kuroo throws his head back laughing. 

-

“Yeah, that’s good,” Kuroo says, assessing Bokuto’s work. Kuroo has a mud mask on his face too, having a hunch that little batsy and his pride wouldn’t do it until he had some emotional support. He looks at where Bokuto’s smearing the mask pressed against every sliver of skin and the leave-in conditioner in his hair. “Take off your shirt.”

“Wh-What!?” Bat Brains splutters and instantly brings up his arms to cover his nipples like he’s some virgin sacrifice.

“To put another on your neck and shoulders,” Kuroo says flatly, smacking the third packet against Bokuto’s arm. 

Bokuto takes it and grumbles. “This better work.”

“It will.” 

He’s about to saunter out of his bathroom and back into his living room when Bokuto pulls the shirt off, a bit of the mask and conditioner catching on it. Kuroo stops dead in his tracks. “Crap.”

Kuroo says nothing back, just staring wide-eyed at the shirtless vampire in his bathroom. The very sculpted, shirtless vampire in his bathroom. The very sculpted, shirtless vampire with an eight-pack. In. His. Bathroom.

“Did I get some on you too?” Bokuto asks, patting the splotches that came off with some of the extra mask and lathering up his neck, shoulders and chest.

“Nope,” Kuroo says, popping the, ‘p,’ and refusing to look away. “I’m fine. Perfectly fine.”

-

“Whoa!” Bokuto squeals, though Kuroo’s wincing from how creepy it looks to see a face without any eyeballs in a mirror. “Dude, I’m super hot! -- Wait, what do you think? Am I hot?”

“Maybe a little,” Kuroo admits, admiring Bokuto’s arms and chest. He’s pretty sure it would take both hands to cup Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo’s just happy he’s not in his feline form, since his tail would definitely be flickering side-to-side in want. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Cool,” Bokuto says, still admiring and crowing at himself in the mirror. “I can hear your blood pumping, by the way. I think you’re hot too.”

Kuroo’s heart skips a beat and he looks away, mumbling something about not getting any of the mud on his couch or carpet. 

-

They’re both in high spirits at midnight, face masks freshly rinsed off, and they’re both seated on Kuroo’s couch, close enough to bump knees. Kuroo swallows and nods at the gift Bokuto brought. “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh! I brought you a present,” Bokuto says happily, snatching it up. He presents it to Kuroo proudly. “Open it up!”

“Oh. Uh, that’s nice,” Kuroo says, peeking inside to see five dead mice. “You…caught these yourself?”

“Uh, I, no…” The vampire deflates a little and Kuroo hates how adorable he finds it. “I got them from the pet store.”

“Figures,” Kuroo starts laughing madly, unable to imagine the bat chasing after little tiny mice. 

His laughing seems to put the bat on edge, who starts gesturing wildly with his hands. “But I killed them myself! I know you like to hunt them but mice in your house is gross!”

“Very,” Kuroo agrees. He pulls one of the mice out by the tail and laughs a little. It’s only turning to Bokuto that he finds the expression of pure anticipation hard to brush off. “What, you expected me to eat this? For real?”

“I-I don’t know!” Bokuto shouts a bit, crossing his arms and looking away with a pout. “I just thought it’d be a nice gift is all!”

“Hmm. It’s thoughtful, I guess.” Kuroo drops the mouse back in the bag and places it back on the table. “Thanks, but I only eat human food when I turn back.”

“O-Oh…” The bat dejectedly hangs his head as if he deflated instantly but nods in understanding. “Got it.” 

Kuroo can only watch him for so long and the cat in him is kneading against his chest, warm and delighted. Kuroo grabs Bokuto into a hug by the shoulders, patting his bicep as a self-indulgent gift to himself. “Aww, cheer up! It’s cute. The cat in me is moved! Maybe it’ll recognize you as a mate.”

Bokuto stiffens and tucks his head against Kuroo’s neck. It makes Kuroo want to nuzzle, but he resists the urge. “What would I have to do? If I wanted to…mate you.” 

Kuroo swallows and feels Bokuto cold skin against his. “My cat?”

“Yeah.”

“Not a lot. Mountain lions don’t mate for life… We breed and move on. But I guess… If you wanted, you could prove to be a good provider, the dominant of your territory, you know? Maybe make me a nest.”

“Cool,” Bokuto breathes, and Kuroo feels Bokuto’s fangs hovering over his skin. “We should do this again.”

-

Somehow Bokuto convinces Kuroo to let him come over the next night. 

And the night after that. And the night after that. And the night after that, too. After the night after the night after the night after that, Kuroo loses track.

-

Kuroo wishes it could last forever, but like all fairytales where the werewolf princess is finally reunited with her prince and attack the land in their feral forms, devouring all those who have wronged them, the sun comes up and puts an end to it all, revealing the prince and princess as enemies of werewolf nations, and then she bites out his adam’s apple with her bare teeth. 

Well. Perhaps his relationship with Bokuto isn’t that dramatic, but it sure feels like that on Kuroo’s last night of freedom, as he’s nuzzling Bokuto beneath his chin while the four in the morning infomercials are playing. “I wish we could do this forever.”

“Well why can’t we?”

The man in the commercial trips over his feet while trying to sit down with a tray of food, spilling it all over himself, and Kuroo sighs. Big mood. “Work.”

“You work?” Bokuto squeaks and Kuroo wants to kick him for sounding so surprised.

“I am a slave to the Clown and graveyard shifts,” Kuroo sighs. “You?”

“Nah, kinda hard to keep a job if you don’t have a birthday or a social security number.”  

“True that,” Kuroo agrees, clinking his beer against Bokuto’s. “Well if you’re ever dry for cash…you can always stay here. If you want to.”

“Cool,” Bokuto says noncommittally, merely snuggling into Kuroo’s chest. He shifts abruptly in Kuroo’s lap a second later, pointing excitedly to the screen. “Dude! You gotta watch this one! Can we buy it? _Please?_ I wanna use the Happy Hot Dog Man next time we go hunting, and if we act now, we’ll get a Happy Hot Dog Man in yellow too.”

Kuroo picks up his phone and can’t believe he’s about to waste ten dollars and ninety-nine cents on this, but he’s grinning, both at Bokuto’s childishness and the implication that there will _be_ a next time.

-

Kuroo finally gets a day to hang out again five days later. It’s five days too long and his blood is dancing in his veins when he opens the door and welcomes Bokuto in, the vampire all smiles. Kuroo tries not to let it phase him, but Bokuto face, his everything, from his bright eyes to his spread cheeks, look a bit paler than he remembers. 

“You okay? You’re looking a little pale there,” Kuroo says, cocking his head to the side.

Bokuto shrugs as he makes himself home on the nest Kuroo hasn’t moved from his couch, as though he belongs there. “I’m okay. Just haven’t eaten in awhile. It’s getting closer to the end of the month, so I’ll be good soon.”

“You only eat once a month?” Kuroo asks suspiciously. His eyes narrow on the unusual quiet in Bokuto, like he’s conserving every motion. “I’m not the vampire expert, but shouldn’t you be eating once every other week?” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto admits. Apparently there’s enough blood in him to make him blush faintly, not that it reassures Kuroo any. “But I try not to hunt more than once a month. Circle of life and all that.” 

“Your feeding schedule lines up with mine?”

“Looks like it,” Bokuto says casually, though there’s nothing casual about his tone or the way he spreads out on the couch as if to show himself off. Doesn’t matter; Bokuto could just sit there and Kuroo would still want to scent him all night.

“We should do the thing this month again then,” Kuroo suggests, but unlike Bokuto, he actually sounds casual about it. After all, it’s just a coincidence that their cycles line up, no need to make a big deal of it. “My special time of the month is next week, if you wanna join me?”

“Yes,” Bokuto says too immediately, and Kuroo bites his bottom lip, grinning. “I’ll bring the bait? I’ll…show I can provide. For you.”

Kuroo feels his chest squeeze and tells himself it’s nothing. “Alright then, it’s a date.”

-

“Dude,” is all Kuroo says when the vampire shows up on his doorstep the day before their feast. Kuroo has to bite both of his lips to stop himself from laughing at the outline of a cross seard on Bokuto’s right cheek. 

“Dinner this month is Catholic,” Bokuto says sourly, but when he meets Kuroo’s eyes, they regain a bit of their sparkle. “But don’t worry, I got us a good one. Now are you gonna invite me in or what?”

-

“I got you a gift too,” Kuroo says when he goes to the fridge to pull out two beers. He grabs the packet he convinced Yaku to nick for him and tosses it to where Bokuto’s sitting on the couch.

“Whoa! You got a dealer!?” Bokuto asks, clearly shocked, but he sinks his teeth into the blood packet without even reading the blood’s specs, gulping it down in three thick swallows.

“Nah, but I got a friend in med school who owes me,” Kuroo says when Bokuto finally comes up for breath. Bokuto licks his fangs, but a drop of blood remains on his bottom lip, which Kuroo swipes away from his thumb. 

-

“You’re gonna love this one,” Bokuto assures, not even bothering to hide this time. He drags the human by the long ponytail the guy has, not that Kuroo’s one to judge given his own great taste in hair. “I spent a week stalking him to make sure he’d make good prey!”

“Very impressive,” Kuroo says, but his tone is bored. He gestures for Bokuto to drop him just in front of the nest he’s made for this month. “Now let’s see what we got.”

Bokuto does as told and Kuroo looks him over with a sharp eye. “Big muscles, healthy lungs… Looks like you caught a good one.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Bokuto says, puffing out his chest. Kuroo rolls his eyes; he’s glad to see the blood packet from yesterday gave Bokuto an extra boost of bravado. “Well, wanna let him lose? I already took off all the crosses he had on him. He’s safe.”

Kuroo shrugs and undoes the tape and rope as he did last time, ready for the guy to run away in terror. Except he doesn’t. “Dude. What are you waiting for? Run or we’re going to eat you right now.”

The guy begins chanting something or another, Kuroo’s not quite sure, not being fluent in tongues as apparently their meal is. “Regna terrae, cantata deo, psallite cernunnos…”

Bokuto screams and starts flying away.

-

“How did you _not_ know he was a priest _and_ a survivalist?” Kuroo hisses, running in the opposite direction of his nest, pursued by a bear. Or a priest, as it were.

“I didn’t know he was a survivalist! I just knew he was really fast!” Bokuto cries, so weak that Bokuto can only manage to cling to Kuroo’s head in his bat form. His little wings are shivering and it makes the cat within Kuroo angrily pace. 

There’s not much Kuroo can do until he shifts in a few hours, but the priest is continuing to scream exorcism chants at them while running at full speed. If Kuroo hadn’t been a were with naturally enhanced speed and reflexes, they’d be toast already. “Where did you find this guy anyway!?”

“I saw his name in a newspaper. He’s won the local triathlon four years in a row!” Bokuto chirps, as if it’s something to be proud of, though he’s still clinging for dear life. 

Kuroo lets out a scream because it’s all he can do; his lungs feel like they’re on fire, he can hear the guy right on his metaphorical tail, and Kuroo knows he’ll need to rest soon from pushing his human form. He jumps onto a tree and scrambles from branch-to-branch until he’s considerably high. He makes himself comfortable against the trunk and holds Bokuto against his chest in an attempt to soothe him, but it does little for the bat, who continues to shake and quiver. 

“I’m sorry, Kuroo!”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re… We’re gonna make it through this,” Kuroo assures, though not entirely convinced himself. 

-

It only takes the priest thirty minutes to track them down, and Kuroo curses his luck. Just as he was ready to go for another sprint, the priest had to set up a fucking _camp_ at the base of the tree. He’s already rubbed dry branches together to make fire, and he’s currently sharpening some stakes out of thicker branches from the sharp rocks all around them. 

“We’re gonna die here,” Kuroo says miserably, allowing himself to face that fact for the first time. The moon will be up soon, but the priest will make his stakes sooner, and then he’ll light the tree on fire, forcing them down, and stab them through the heart one after the other. Probably chop off their heads too, if he finds something sharp enough.

Surprisingly, it’s Bokuto who crawls up Kuroo’s shirt and bites him hard on the neck. “No, we aren’t.”

Kuroo looks down at Bokuto’s bat form, no longer shaking, but still weak from the priest’s gentle chanting below. “How long does it take you to change? About the same as last time?”

“Nah, shorter. About ten minutes? But I need space.” The conversation allows Kuroo to get out of his own head and he starts to breathe in more deeply, more steadily. His cat is on edge, threatening to lash out, which won’t do either of them any good, not in this form. 

But the bat’s presence keeps the cat at bay, and he feels the little, smooth tongue against his neck. “I’ll distract him while you’re changing. I can do that much. Just, _promise_ me you’ll kill him before he kills me.”

Kuroo takes in a deep breath and nods. “I promise.”

-

Once the moon begins to peek on the horizon, Bokuto asks if he’ll be okay scaling down the tree before he transforms. 

Head light and nearly spinning, Kuroo jokes, “cats always land on their feet.”

Kuroo lets out an awkward laugh, but the bat only blinks. “Can you not make cat jokes when we’re about to die?”

-

Kuroo blacks out and feels his face thud against the ground. He can smell his own blood and the whiskers beginning to emerge from his face give him all the details of what exactly he fell against. A rock and some leaves, broken bark beneath him. His hips hurt but not from the landing, bone size and density changing as he breathes. His blood’s becoming hot and his joints are twisting into place. By the painful snap of a joint here and sinew there, he knows he’s already been in transformation for a few minutes already. It’s not long before he’s a full fledged cat, but it’s not soon enough.

Kuroo tries to open his eyes and everything is too sharp yet somehow blurry. He usually closes his eyes during his transformation, but he can’t now, not when he’s wondering how Bokuto is doing. It’s dizzying as he does his best to crawl toward the bat, hoping to do something -- _anything_ \-- to help him out, but Bokuto’s screeching at him to stay away and suddenly the priest is closing in on Kuroo, stake in hand. 

Kuroo can’t help but laugh. Out of all the ways he wanted to die, becoming the prey of his dinner wasn’t the way he imagined it. Actually he and Bokuto had thought about this already and agreed: on Kuroo’s final transformation, when the cat would take over and he’d go rabid, they’d both lock themselves in a cage in the middle of the dessert and watch the sun come up, both of them locked in there with no way out.

Kuroo falls limp, unable to move through the pain of his spine snapping into place, clothes ripping as the fur and muscle grow. Useless. He’s so useless. 

He watches helplessly as Bokuto bares a stake and tries to get a stab in, the indent of the cross from yesterday looking deeper and paler, like his flesh might collapse in on itself, and Kuroo howls. 

Bokuto’s distracted for only an instant, eyes snapping on Kuroo, and that’s all the priest needs to begin an incantation, Bokuto’s eyes unfocusing as he falls backwards, spasming and screeching in pain. 

Kuroo clenches his eyes shut and regrets making a sound. The priest’s footsteps thud against the ground heavily, and his voice is light and amused. 

“Not a usual were, are you? What’s a kitty like you hanging around a vampire? Not exactly the kind of birds that flock together. A pair like you should be natural enemies.” Kuroo feels the tip of the stake tease against his neck just as his tail unfurls. “I’m going to put you out of your misery, beast. And then, I’m going to keep your friend over there locked up and make him watch as I skin you. I will deliver you both from perdition.”

Kuroo’s tongue lols off and if the priest could speak to the undead in their perfect forms, he’d hear Kuroo laughing. His claws retract and scrabble to get good footing while his pupils go wide. Kuroo bares his fangs and roars, leaping up to rip the priest’s throat out.

-

“You better be alive, stupid bat,” Kuroo growls, aggressively licking Bokuto’s cheek. 

Bokuto groans and shifts his face into Kuroo’s rough tongue. He sounds like he’s in pain -- which, reasonable and _good_ , since he’s the reason they nearly died anyway -- but his stomach grumbles loudly. Bokuto merely smiles, a bit pained, and reaches a tired hand to pet Kuroo’s head. “I’m so _hungry,_ kitty cat.”

“Idiot,” Kuroo grumbles, stalking over to the priest to drag his body to where Bokuto’s miserably groaning and crying for food.

-

Bokuto’s back to his usual, annoying self after ten minutes of solid gulping, the color transferring from the priest’s body to the vampire’s. Kuroo doesn’t pay it too much mind, more focused on brutally destroying the body, slashing at the flesh with his claws and pulling out his intestines and dragging them across the forest floor. They don’t speak about it, but they agree to leave the head intact for identification by the park rangers.  

-

“C’mere,” Bokuto says, a bit slurred. His eyes are hooded and his lips, cheeks, and chin are glossy with wet blood. Kuroo looks up from where he’s gnawing on the priest’s hip but saunters over. Giggly, Bokuto cups Kuroo’s muzzle with both hands and leans in to kiss his bloody lips against Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo pushes his face away, albeit carefully, with a paw, but he laughs. “At least wait until I’m in human form!” 

-

Bokuto’s not discreet, Kuroo will give him that, but it isn’t as if Kuroo is subtle either. But then again, they did just survive a near death experience together, so Kuroo’s not sure if the post-meal cuddling is really a show of romantic feelings or trauma. 

“No more priests,” Kuroo hisses, licking Bokuto’s full, rosy cheek, where there’s no longer a burned indent from a cross. 

“No more priests.”

-

“I want to staaay,” Bokuto begs in his blood-induced haze, laughing and warm and soft and everything Kuroo _doesn’t_ want to be pushing away at this very second. But here Kuroo is, pushing away the very vampire he’d rather be holding close, the sky already changing from the cover of night to a light blue, and Kuroo knows the early shades of purple and pink will be upon them soon. “What if another priest comes for you? I’ll fight ‘em off! I’ll fight ‘em all off!”

“No way, Bat Brains. It’s off to bed with you,” Kuroo admonishes him. He bites Bokuto, who predictable changes into a bat, and Kuroo nudges him on his way with his muzzle. “Go. Your branch is calling you and I have to do the feline equivalent of howling at the moon.”

 _“Arooo,”_ the bat coos back, pressing his tiny face against Kuroo’s muzzle as if to leave tiny kisses there.

“Yes. Now go _home,_ stupid bat,” Kuroo says. He thinks about it for exactly 0.02 seconds before licking the bat balancing on the tip of his nose, and then swatting at him with his paw. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Now scram.”

“Love you, kitty cat,” the bat drawls and then disembarks, flitting away in wobbly flight.

Kuroo instantly bursts out into a sprint, racing as fast as his heart’s pumping. He needs to drain out the human side of him that’s wondering if what Bokuto said was the truth or just a drunken lie. The forest is alive with that weird change between night and day. It smells like fresh dew, broken bark, and Bokuto.

-

“And today in local news,” the reporter on Kuroo’s TV begins to say. Bokuto’s legs are in Kuroo’s lap and he has one hand in Kuroo’s hair, Kuroo moving his head according to how he’d like to be scratched, and one hand on another blood packet Kuroo strong armed Yaku into giving him. “A local priest and four-time triathlon winner has been found dead at a gruesome crime site in the Nekoma Forest. Please be aware that the following images may be triggering to some audiences and inappropriate for children.”

“Aww,” Bokuto coos after sucking the packet dry like a juice box. “Our work is so pretty!”

“Not as pretty as you,” Kuroo says, pulling back Bokuto’s bangs and planting a kiss on his forehead.

-

That’s the other thing that changes. The sitting in the nest k-i-s-s-i-n-g thing. Kuroo’s never really had the urge to scent or nuzzle or _groom_ somebody as much as he gets the urge for Bokuto, but it’s constant now. And guessing by Bokuto’s responses, he doesn’t mind much either, always as thirsty for Kuroo’s lips as he is for a pint of blood.

-

“Welcome to Good Burger, home of the good burger. Can I take your order? Ha ha, just joking, this is McDonald’s. What can I getcha?” Kuroo rambles off in one long breath, still laughing even as the customer remains silent. As much as fast food graveyard shifts suck, Kuroo would never get tired of trolling his customers. 

“…Two Big Macs, a ten piece McNuggets, and a vanilla McFlurry,” the timid voice his headset says. 

“Sure thing. That’s two Big Macs, one ten piece McNuggets, and a vanilla McFlurry?”

“Yes…”

“Great, that’s gonna be thirteen ninety-six at the window. What kind of sauce would you like?”

The customer -- a guy -- clears his throat and very clearly asks, “got any sweet cream for me, baby?”

“Hah?” Kuroo blinks. That’s a new one. And he’s heard all the pranksters in the area. “We got sweet and sour. Or did you want coffee creamer?”

“No, I-- Dammit.” The voice coughs again and more deeply: “What kind of sweetness can you get me, sugar?”

Kuroo resists the urge to laugh like a hyena; he wishes Bokuto was here to laugh about how badly this guy is bombing. Kuroo straightens his face -- as straight as he can do anything, anyway -- and calmly says, “I’m sorry but I’m not understanding your request. Please pull through so I can assist you better.”

Kuroo’s half-mad, half-amused, and ready to see what this guy looks like, but all that pulls into his drive-thru (and yes, it is spelled drive-thru, don’t ask him, he doesn’t make the rules) is a shitty, beat up Honda Civic and a bat that’s smiling too wide. 

“Seriously?” Kuroo asks in his best unimpressed voice, crossing his arms and leaning them on the ledge as soon as he’s opened the windows. “Sweet cream?”

“What, you didn’t like it? I thought it was cute,” Bokuto insists equally leaning out of the driver seat to meet halfway. 

If it wasn’t against Very Serious Fast Food Rules and a health code violation, he’d lean the extra five inches and kiss Bokuto’s stupidly smug smile off his face. 

“A for effort but D for execution,” Kuroo concludes. 

He and Bokuto blink at each other for a good minute before both of them bust out laughing. Kuroo’s still laughing when the cook passes the bag of Bokuto’s order, but Kuroo doesn’t bother giving Bokuto his food quite yet. As long as Bokuto’s a waiting customer, it gives Kuroo a reason to keep him at his window. (Again, Kuroo doesn’t make the rules; it’s very Serious McDonald’s protocol, and Kuroo is merely an enforcer of Mickey D Law.)

“What are you doing here?” Kuroo finally asks, though smiling lazily. This is definitely the highlight of his night, but he’ll never let Bokuto or his precious ego know that. Seriously, man: _fuckin’_ _vampires._

“I remembered you said working for the clown was living hell, so I thought I’d come see you for a bit,” Bokuto explains easily with an equally easy smile. “Cheer you up, you know?”

Kuroo bites his lip and tries his best not to be charmed, but he’s already blushing. “Uh huh. So what? You looked up all the employees online and stalked me?”

“Uh. Actually I’ve just been stopping at every McDonald’s in the area. This is my sixth one tonight,” Bokuto admits gloomily, pointing to his back seat with his thumb. Kuroo follows the trail of his finger and busts out laughing harder than before, so hard his manager tells him to shut the hell up from his office. He can’t help it; Bokuto’s back seat is stuffed to the brim with fast food. 

“Dude! You could have just texted! That’s why we have each other’s numbers in the first place, right?” 

“This is more romantic! I wanted to surprise you.” Bokuto’s blushing -- though lightly, since it’s near the end of the month -- and he taps his fingers against the steering wheel nervously. “So: surprise!”

“Mm,” Kuroo hums, not even stopping himself from batting his lashes at this stupid vampire he really wants to call his own. He’s pretty sure Bokuto feels the same by the way he bats his lashes back. “Can you even eat that?”

“No, but you can,” Bokuto answers, shrugging. 

Kuroo stops himself from laughing out loud again lest his manager come out to check on him, but the farting sound that passes his lips has Bokuto grinning hopefully. Kuroo shakes his head. “I eat here every other day. How the hell am I supposed to eat all of that -- or even _want_ to?” 

“Aw man, didn’t even think of that!” Bokuto admits loudly and ensues to bang his forehead against the steering wheel. 

Kuroo looks over his shoulder to make sure nobody is looking and leans over to pat Bokuto on the head; it’s the most he thinks he’ll be able to get away with while keeping his job. “Don’t mind. I’m…really happy you came to see me. I’ll eat all the shitty fast food you buy, so don’t feel bad, okay?”

“You don’t have to eat it,” Bokuto says but Kuroo sees through it for the whining it is. “I just felt bad ordering and then cancelling it, you know?”

“Can’t relate. Happens all the time.” Internally Kuroo’s kind of screaming. Of all things, work and fast food are the top two things he hates talking about most, yet here they were. Somehow he doesn’t hate it as much when it’s Bokuto, even though it’s still a little boring. 

Bokuto, though, Bokuto doesn’t look bored at all. He’s watching Kuroo with intense eyes, licking his lips, and tracking his every move like Kuroo is his prey. It sends a shiver down Kuroo’s spine, one that is pleasantly interrupted by the next customer barking their order into his headset and when Bokuto says, “you wear that hat really well.”

“Oh my god, _no_. Goodnight. Here is your order,” Kuroo laughs, shoving Bokuto’s order at him. “I’d nab you some fries but looks like you have enough already. I’ll see you after my shift?”

“Sun comes up in a few hours,” Bokuto answers softly, more than a hint of disappointment in there. 

Kuroo’s customer yells loudly in his sensitive ears and he winces, but Bokuto must assume the wince is about himself because he quickly jokes, “gotta find some branches to sleep upside down from. I’ll see you later?”

Bokuto hands Kuroo a twenty and speeds away before Kuroo can even offer Bokuto his apartment keys and suggest he stay over tonight. 

Irritably, Kuroo bangs his headset as the customer begins squawking their order a third time. “Yeah, yeah, this is McDonald’s, what do you want!?”

-

 **[From: Bat Brains]** Outside rn. Wanna go 4 a ride?

“On your cock,” Kuroo says aloud to himself and then swallows, realizing that Bokuto might have heard that. He tries to play it cool, pocketing his phone, wallet, and keys as he sprints out of his shitty apartment and into the passenger seat of Bokuto’s shitty car.

“My cock, huh?” Bokuto says, wiggling his eyebrows as he puts the car in reverse. Kuroo officially hates him and his perfect laugh. 

-

“Are you on the secret menu?” Bokuto asks the next evening, “‘cause I’d like to eat you.”

“Classy. But no,” Kuroo says back in his dry customer-service voice. “We only serve burgers here.”

Bokuto’s face crumbles in on itself, and Kuroo does his best to keep his McDonald’s Smile on, pointedly moving his eyes in the direction of his manager behind him. Bokuto follows them and brightly grins. 

“Oh! I want a sausage egg McMuffin!” Kuroo shakes his head, just enough for Bokuto see, glaring harder when he sees Bokuto trace his eyesight back to the menu. “Wait! No! I want…a McCafé?”

Kuroo slaps his face. “My manager’s behind me. But I get off in ten?”

“Cool, I’ll wait,” Bokuto says happily, smiling brighter than the brightest moonlight. “But for real, there’s nothing on the menu I want that isn’t you.”

Kuroo makes a sound that’s too much like a purr, too much like a laugh, and his manager yells at him to stop flirting and get back to work. 

-

“I wanna take you on a real date,” Bokuto says after the smothering kiss Kuroo lavishes on him in his too small, beaten up Civic. Kuroo hums agreeably to the idea, kissing down Bokuto’s pale neck and tugging at his hair. Obviously, Bokuto’s not getting the hint because he keeps musing out loud. “Hanging out at your place and making out in my car is cool and all, but I wanna show you off and the whole shebang.”

Bokuto’s mind is elsewhere and Kuroo sighs, sitting up even though his head nearly bangs against the low ceiling of the compact vehicle. “‘The whole shebang,’ huh?”

“Yeah. Does tomorrow work?” Bokuto asks seriously, his top fangs brushing against his bottom lip.

Kuroo leans in to kiss Bokuto chastely, patting his paw against his cheek. “Sure, I got an early shift tomorrow. I get off at two though. Not sure what’s gonna be open.”

“We’ll make it work,” Bokuto whispers against Kuroo’s lips, bucking his hips to remind Kuroo where they left off.

-

At two-fifteen in the morning, Bokuto rolls up to Kuroo’s McDonald’s looking like the the vampire prince Kuroo’s been fantasizing about since reading Harry’s description in My Immortal and self-inserting himself as Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way. Thirteen-year-old Kuroo would be so proud of his twenty-four-year-old self right now.

Bokuto rolls down his window and pushes up the sunglasses, a suave smirk on his face. “Hey there, little kitty cat. Looking for a ride?”

“Nah, I’m waiting on a big bad bat. Do you know of one?” he teases back, sliding into Bokuto’s car. “Have I ever told you this is one of my reoccurring sex dreams?”

“You may have mentioned something.” Bokuto pushes in the CD waiting in his player and Amy Lee starts singing the lyrics Kuroo has memorized by heart.

“I’m just warning you now: if we ever get mated or married or whatever weird bonding ritual you vampires have, this is the moment I’m going to remember as the moment I fell in love with you.”

-

Bokuto pulls into an abandoned strip mall and even opens Kuroo’s door for him. Kuroo can’t help but feel like a teenager again, holding hands with Bokuto as Amy Lee’s and Ville Valo’s soulful voices -- and _yes,_ maybe Beyoncé and Jay-Z’s 2003 hit, if he’s being true to his ten-year-old emo self -- repeat in his head. It’s just so _romantic_ , guessing what the abandoned stores were before they closed down and watching Kuroo appear to be holding hands with air in the reflection of the black glass. Bathed in only the light of lamp posts and watching their shadows dance along the deserted sidewalk, Kuroo feels like he’s walking on starshine.

“So where are you taking me?” he finally asks, as they make their way out of the strip mall and toward civilization.

“Where all the cool kids go at two-thirty in the morning,” Bokuto says with a smirk, squeezing Kuroo’s hand, “since you’re the _coolest_ kid I know.” 

“Walmart?” Kuroo gasps dramatically.

“Too serious for a first date,” Bokuto cracks back, and Kuroo can’t disagree with that. “We’re going somewhere even _better.”_

 _“You didn’t,”_ Kuroo breathes, when Bokuto stops right in front of the doors of the nearest Waffle House. He can’t keep the charade up and he ends up laughing, kneeing Bokuto in the ass as he tries to hold the door open for him. “Loser. And I can hold my own doors.”

“Nerd. And I’m trying to win your cat over!”

“I’m an independent cat who don’t need no vamp, thank you very much,” Kuroo teases in a rush of smiles and adrenaline. He goes to sit at his favorite booth, but Bokuto grabs him by the elbow before he can sit down and shakes his head. He gestures to a booth at the back of the restaurant with his chin and Kuroo follows his lead, even if he prefers to watch the cars drive by. 

“Reflection,” Bokuto reminds, and Kuroo’s heart sinks at what a simple thing he forgot. 

“Sorry,” he lets out quietly, but Bokuto shrugs like it’s no big deal. 

Bokuto’s easy smile takes on a sharper edge when their waitress walks up to them with two glasses of water. “H-Hi, I’m Yachi and I’ll be your waitress today! Do you know what you’d like already?”

“Hi, there! _We,_ ” Bokuto says, immediately reaching over the table to squeeze Kuroo’s hand, “are on a date! So give us extra good service, okay? What’s the sweetest thing on your menu? -- Besides my sweetie, I mean.”

“Aww, you charmer,” Kuroo coos back, squeezing back just as hard. He hears one of Bokuto’s bones dislocate but the vampire doesn’t seem to mind.

“Oh!” she squeaks, and Kuroo can’t help but smile; she’s worse than easy prey. “I guess a pecan waffle with chocolate chips in it?”

 _“Great._ We’ll get one of those to share and one for the guy at the bar,” Bokuto tells her, pointing to the only other customer in the restaurant. Kuroo snorts at his flirting and the way his eyelashes flutter for her, but reminds himself it’s just vampire allure. “Don’t tell him it’s from us, please?”

“Y-Yes! Of course! I’m on it!” she announces too loudly before skittering away with a thick blush.

“Trying to make me jealous?” Kuroo whines melodramatically, knowing very well that Bokuto’s just using his God-  or maybe not-so-God-given talents to get what he wants. “And why are we getting the rando at the bar a waffle?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bokuto asks, cracking his hand back into place and licking his lips. _“Dessert.”_

-

Kissing Bokuto and licking the blood off his face in the back of Bokuto’s dingy car, Kuroo’s pretty sure this is the happiest he’s ever been in his life.

-

“Tomorrow I get my monthly visitor,” Kuroo reminds, wrapped up in a blanket against Bokuto. “Wanna spend it with me?”

“Hell yeah!” is Bokuto’s immediate response. Before Kuroo knows it, he has two chilly arms wrapped around him and a vampire’s bloodless cheek nuzzling against his neck.

-

“Well he doesn’t look like fun to chase,” Kuroo says at the game Bokuto brings this month. The guy is, well, fat, and while choicest to eat, he won’t make for good prey.

“I’m providing for you!” Bokuto’s yell is as passionate as it is defensive. If he didn’t have close to no blood in his body, Kuroo’s sure he’d be blushing, but his cheeks are pale and, just a bit, sagging. “I’m courting your inner cat or whatever!”

“Oh shut up,” Kuroo says, untying their prey and ripping the duct tape off his mouth. The guy instantly runs away and Kuroo whistles, already thinking about how much he’s going to enjoy this meal. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. My cat’s wooed and all that. ‘Bokuto is so strong. Bokuto can provide. Woo~’ You did good.”

Bokuto nods agreeably, settling down. Obviously still pouting, he kicks at the dirt and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his vampire scene kid pants that belong back in a Hot Topic from 2003. “Good. Your cat better recognize it. I provide only the best!”

“Sure. Now get over here,” Kuroo howls in a laugh, patting to the second spot he’s prepared in his nest. He’s never nested in a cave before, but Bokuto vouched for it so he trusts it. It’s not like he wants to wake up to a dusty boyfriend in the morning. Or a dusty…whatever they are.

Bokuto collapses into the pile of sheets and blankets he stole from god knows where. They smell foul but neither of them seem to mind, leaning against each other all snuggled up. “How about the nest? Is it good?”

“For the tenth time, _yes_ , it’s _fine,”_ Kuroo says, biting Bokuto as though he were a real cat. He still has a few hours before he transforms, but Bokuto makes a delighted sound so it’s fine. They wrestle in Kuroo’s nest until Kuroo pins the bat down, licking his lips. “Now if I wanted to court a _bat_ , how would I go about that?”

“Depends. Most of us fly in swarms and try to show off with the best tricks. Kinda hard to do if you don’t got wings, though.” Bokuto cuddles Kuroo, playing with his hair, petting his ears, scratching beneath his chin.

Kuroo hums in agreement. Anything with wings is obviously out of the question. Not that this silly little animal thing really means anything, but his cat is pleased with Bokuto’s effort and if he can please Bokuto’s bat, even if it’s not the same, just a little bit… 

Bokuto’s pursing his lips in thought. “Hammer-heads honk when they want to attract their mate.”

“Honking. Sexy.” Kuroo nuzzles close to Bokuto and begins honking in Bokuto’s ear softly. “Honk, honk. Are you wooed?”

“You’re doing it wrong! It’s a mating call, so it’s like-- Ugh, don’t laugh,” Bokuto warns before making a nasally honk. 

Kuroo busts out laughing immediately, so Bokuto tumbles them over, and Kuroo wishes he could see the blush Bokuto would be sporting right about now if he had enough blood in him. Bokuto’s weight on Kuroo makes him force out a soft, ‘ooph,’ and he can’t laugh with close to two hundred pounds of bat on his chest. 

“Stop! I told you not to laugh. Anyway, there are other ways. Sac-Wingeds pheromone you to death. It’s awful how they stink up the place and don’t leave. Never trust a Sac-Winged. And Horshoes just sit there looking all sad and pathetic while waiting for the girls to choose them.” Bokuto makes faces at both bats, a disgusted one at the first but a pitying one at the second. Sounds like a hard life for bats, is all Kuroo can think.

“And what are you?” Kuroo asks, bumping his nose against Bokuto’s considerably colder nose.

Bokuto perks up, grinning happily and batting his eyes as if they were bats flapping their wings. “Euderma maculatum.” 

“In English?” Kuroo asks with a carefully raised brow.

“Spotted bat!”

“Okay… And how do I court a spotted bat?”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Bokuto says, ghosting his fangs over Kuroo’s flesh.

-

“Hey, Kuroo… you’re _purring_.”

“Say anything to anybody and I’ll bite your neck off.”

-

They cuddle for a bit longer, kicking and nuzzling through the covers, and Kuroo’s tempted to just stay wrapped up in Bokuto instead of going hunting, but he knows they must. 

“Let’s go see how far he got,” Kuroo says in a playful voice, kissing Bokuto’s nearly pale, lifeless lips.

-

“Well, his blood’s pumping faster than our last prey,” Bokuto admits, but Kuroo’s noticed that Bokuto’s not flying at full speed and he’s pretty sure Bokuto has noticed it as well. That doesn’t mean Kuroo can keep his eyes off of him.

Kuroo continues to run but his heart’s not completely in it. As long as they catch the guy before any of the other forest slow pokes, Kuroo doesn’t really care. “Let’s just catch him quickly. All-you-can-eat buffet.”

-

“Sorry the chase wasn’t fun,” Bokuto says a little bit disappointedly after slashing the guys neck. He frowns at their prey, bat ears drooping.

Kuroo pads over and licks the side of Bokuto’s bat form from leg to ear. The bat flaps around and changes into human form with a screech, landing gracelessly on his butt. Kuroo nuzzles up to him to him and licks his cheek in assurance. “Shut up. Everything is fun when it’s with you.”

-

The guy’s so big that Kuroo can’t eat him by himself and the smell of leftovers attracts a few scavenger wolves. Kuroo snarls at him until they leave and notices Bokuto squirming by the guy’s wrist, where he’s been sucking on it like a lollipop. “What?” 

“I’m so turned on right now,” Bokuto admits out loud, wiping his mouth. “Seeing you all dominant and territorial like that. I like it.” 

Kuroo smirks as best as he can in his feline form but shakes his head. “No way. Not like this. Not ever.” 

-

“You know, I’d be okay with it,” Bokuto says, quietly, once their chests have stopped heaving from running and feasting. 

“No,” Kuroo says in his that’s-the-last-word tone. He curls up around Bokuto’s front and his little bat happily spoons him. His lips are red with fresh blood and he feels warm, but Kuroo snuggles close just in case Bokuto gets cold throughout the night. It’s his first time sleeping alongside Bokuto, and Kuroo wants to make it so good that Bokuto can’t go to sleep any other way.

-

Kuroo wakes up around dusk to two fuzzy golden orbs watching him, but his instincts don’t interpret them as a threat. He feels safe and relaxed, calmed even, by their presence. Kuroo yawns and hears more than feels his bones cracking into place. His fur’s all gone, but sleeping while transformed is obviously a lot more than just fur receding. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Starshine,” Bokuto corrects, smiling a little. “Or moonshine. Whichever you like better.”

“Moonshine. Since you’re the moon to my stars.” Kuroo shakes his head with a fond grin as Bokuto screeches in a way Kuroo can only describe as pleased. He lets out a little laugh at himself for being so cheesy, but it’s short lasted as he twists his hips and legs into place, letting out a low groan that fills the entire cave. His ears flicker, sensitive from the change, making his head feel like a jumble of ringing and vibrating.

“Does it always hurt that bad?” Bokuto asks worriedly as Kuroo breathes in sharply, his foot taking a few tries before clicking into place.

“No.” But Kuroo’s sighing tiredly as he wiggles his foot to make sure everything’s in place. It’s still a bit sore, probably from sleeping with it out of place for so long. “It-- Well, honestly it’s not comfortable, but it doesn’t hurt. Just sore when I transform while asleep and things get out of place. I’ve done it a couple times before, it’s not a big deal.”

Bokuto’s humming softly and Kuroo knows that Bat Brains thinking too hard is always a bad thing. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Kuroo snaps a bit defensively, unsure whether he’s snapping at Bokuto or himself. “I liked sleeping against you last night. Morning. Whatever.” 

“Me too,” Bokuto admits happily, and then the concerned tone takes over again. “But seriously. I don’t mind if you don’t want to again. I can wait until you do your thing and come back? I get hot and a little high right after feeding and it makes me sleepy, but if you gotta run it out or whatever, it’s fine.”

Kuroo studies Bokuto’s face for any face of a lie, but all he sees are wide, honest eyes and the blood stained on the bottom half of his face. “Yeah. We’ll make it work.” 

“Yeah!” the vampire says, and this time it’s with more enthusiasm. He crawls over to Kuroo, massaging the sore muscle and bone that’s still clicking into place here and there. “And it’ll only be one night a month! I mean, if you wanna do this more often. A few days out of the week or all the time, I’m not picky.”

Kuroo blinks at the way Bokuto’s earnestly waiting for a response from Kuroo. Kuroo can’t help himself; he leans in to peck Bokuto on the mouth sweetly. “A vampire and a were. You’d think we be enemies, not bedmates.” 

“We’re not bedmates,” Bokuto says against Kuroo’s lips, chasing his words with another kiss. “Not _yet_.”

“Hmm, then we should change that, no?” Kuroo leans in to lick the blood off Bokuto’s cheek and Bokuto shivers against Kuroo’s prickly taste buds dragging across his cheek. Bokuto wraps both arms around Kuroo and presses himself chest-to-chest with the werecat.

“C-Can we? Right now?”

“That’s kind of what I was implying, yeah.” Kuroo laughs as Bokuto blushes. Filled with a meal, his blush reaches all the way down to his collarbone and ears. Kuroo pets his silvery-white hair softly, rubbing the tips of his blushing ears with the tip of his tongue. “How do you want to do this?”

“I wanna top,” Bokuto says innocently, as though he’s talking about the weather.

“Okay, that’s fine. But I mean, unless you brought lube…”

“I did.” And Bokuto’s response is as immediate as it is blunt. “I’m always prepared these days in case it’s The Night! I don’t want to miss my chance. Wait here.”

“I… I can’t tell if that’s incredibly desperate or incredibly smart,” Kuroo admits in a small, thoughtful voice. Honestly, he’s a little pissed off by how sweet the thought was and a little charmed by Bokuto’s thirst for something other than blood. Namely, his fine piece of werecat ass. 

Kuroo watches in awe as Bokuto breaks away and flits around the cave -- literally -- looking for the bag he let morph into their nest of blankets. At the time Kuroo thought it was just some spare towels for washing up, but obviously he underestimated Bokuto.

Bokuto’s butt wiggles from out of the pile for a few seconds before he pops up with the bag held above his head. “Found it!”

“Uh huh. Just get over here,” Kuroo says, waving his hand over. Bokuto flits over in an instant, and makes himself comfy between Kuroo’s legs, all warm cheeks and soft hair. Kuroo drags a single nail up Bokuto’s thigh while kissing up his neck as Bokuto starts digging through the bag. “So what’d you bring?”

“Marshmallows -- those are for you, since you said you only eat human food when changed and I thought they were fluffy like you -- and some catnip because I really want to know if it works on you aaand some cat mittens for your paws in case it gets cold. I saw them on an infomercial and it was really funny watching the cat skid all over the place! And--”

“Did you pack for summer camp or a sexcapade?” Kuroo asks dryly. He rolls his eyes and bites Bokuto’s cheek emphatically. “Let me rephrase: what _sexy_ things did you bring?”

“Both!” Bokuto defensively insists, pulling out a black dildo and waving it in front of Kuroo’s face. “See? Sexy.” 

“It’s a good start,” Kuroo agrees. He shamelessly resumes purring and scenting along Bokuto’s neck. The werecat licks the spot where he just bit, placing a small kiss on it afterward. “What else?”

“It’s easier if, uh, I, _ah.”_ Bokuto’s gives a full body shudder and, as though his brain stopped working, dumps the bag upside down in stiff, clunky motions. Like an animal that can only think about coupling, Bokuto’s hips squirms in place and his back press up against Kuroo needily, just like Kuroo remembered Bokuto doing to the treebark from the first time they met. “Okay, do your licky thing again. Your tongue’s so rough, it feels good.”

“It’s a cat tongue,” Kuroo says in his defense, but he licks a wet stripe down Bokuto’s neck and clamps down hard to bite him, eliciting a moan so loud from Bokuto that it echoes through the cave. Kuroo smirks when he licks his tongue against his teeth, biting the air just above the mark.

“You like that?” Kuroo teases, blowing air over the indent, which only makes Bokuto let out an even longer moan. Kuroo laughs, licking along Bokuto’s collar to tug small huffs out of the vampire. 

Ever the tease, Kuroo forgets his attentions as soon as they came, now digging through Bokuto’s wares and perusing the contents as if it’s all he cares about. He can feel Bokuto shivering and whining behind him and it turns Kuroo on as much as it’s seeming to do to Bokuto. He tosses the marshmallows and cat toys away, but he’s a bit touched that Bokuto stuffed Kuroo’s favorite snacks as well. There’s about twice as many sex toys as there is needless junk, but his inner cat purrs at the thought that went into the bag’s contents. “Nice. There’s some good stuff here.”

“Wh-Which ones?” Bokuto asks, practically keeling over. He’s little more than jelly leaning against Kuroo, twisting and reforming himself against the cat. 

“Cock ring, prostate vibrator, and flavored lube,” Kuroo rattles off, recognizing everything. He laughs at the masturbators and the thought that Bokuto was so desperate he would have settled for mutual masturbation, flicking the tenga egg away with a finger. His eyes go wide and he swallows thickly to restrain the feline urge to chase it as it rolls away, but Bokuto scrambles to pick up the toys Kuroo listed off and throws them on the nest. The soft thump of the blankets brings Kuroo back to the hear and now, and his attention fixes on Bokuto, now climbing into his lap.

Kuroo presses the vampire’s chest until Bokuto’s writhing against the nest, legs tangling in Kuroo’s. The cat takes his time in feeling up Bokuto as he slowly leans himself down, hands kneading Bokuto’s chest like a cat, which makes his mate arch and nip from where he’s pinned down. Kuroo circles his ass in the dip between Bokuto’s hot, strained cock, and hipbones as slowly as he leans down, enjoying the struggle of muscle and soft pants as Bokuto tries to make Kuroo go faster. He finally kisses Bokuto’s needy, hungry lips and pulls away instantly. “Your mouth is like ice!”

“Sorry,” Bokuto grunts, looking a bit bashful if not for the lack of redness in his face. “All the blood in me went south.”

Kuroo follows Bokuto’s eyes all the way down to his crotch and shifts a little, looking between the tent in Bokuto’s pants and where he’s biting his nearly blue bottom lip. “Wait. You don’t do anything weird like jizz blood, do you?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Bokuto shouts back defensively, but Kuroo is shaking his head. 

“Nuh uh, that is _not_ going in me.” Kuroo clamps Bokuto’s legs in either arm and hoists them around his waist, but Bokuto’s struggling, nearly as strong as Kuroo.

“Not fair! I wanted to top and you were really into it!”

“Yeah, _before_ I found out your dick shoots blood,” Kuroo grunts in struggle. 

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it!” Bokuto’s yelling, and they end up tumbling in the nest again, scratching each other with their sharpened nails and biting with their fangs. “Why does it matter if I’m wearing a condom anyway?”

“Because it’s my ass and I said so!” Kuroo bellows back, finally pushing Bokuto on his back and slotting his hips between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto can struggle all he wants; a vampire has no chance in heaven or hell of overpowering a were. 

Bokuto’s crossing his arms and frowning, some color returned to his face. He’s still hard, Kuroo happily notices, though not as hard. 

“Stop pouting. I’m not saying no to it forever. I just…need some time to get used to the idea, okay?” 

Bokuto’s frown only deepens. “What about _you?_ What if you have a weird cat dick?”

“I don’t,” Kuroo says while shamelessly pulling off his pants and kicking them away. “See? Normal human dick. No barbs.”

Bokuto grumbles and this time looks away, obviously upset by this turn of events, but Kuroo’s adamant about his position. Kuroo kisses along Bokuto’s neck and slips a hand up Bokuto’s shirt to lightly drag his nails down Bokuto’s abs. “Come on, get into it. You wanna do it, right? Then let’s _do_ it.”

“I wanted to be inside of you,” Bokuto mumbles. A little more color returns to his face and Kuroo notices with some disappointment how Bokuto flags a little lower again. “It’s-- I’m not just being petty about it, okay? If I don’t get to top now, then in a couple of weeks, I might not be able to…you know? And I wanted to do it! I really wanted to!”

“I can tell you did,” Kuroo assures, reaching out to grab the prostate vibrator, and waves it in front of Bokuto. “You worked really hard and thought everything out. And I would let you, but this is _blood_ we’re talking about. So, how’s this? Next month, I’ll let you do whatever you want to my ass to your bloodless heart’s content. But we’re going to stalk the prey together to make sure the blood’s clean and we are going to shop for a _fuck_ ton of protection.”

“You didn’t have such a problem biting into the fat guy’s guts,” Bokuto points out.

Kuroo pats him on the chest, with a final tone: “Different body, different rules. If you want to get laid tonight, this is how it’s going to be, Bat Brains.”

“Told you we should have fucked while you were still a cat.” Kuroo’s eyebrow twitches and he’s about to tell Bokuto off, but his mate’s expression softens at the old nickname. Bokuto looks between his legs at Kuroo’s dick and tilts his head in thought. The adorable expression lasts for a few seconds and then Bokuto’s throwing himself against the nest without resistance. “Fine! But I’m holding you to that. Next month we get to do what _I_ want to do!”

“I promise,” Kuroo coos, back to licking along Bokuto’s slightly warm but increasingly chilly lips. “You can still put the vibe in me. Or you can ride me or do whatever else you want.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto breathes. “Wanna do all of that. I definitely want to put something in you.”

“Mm,” Kuoo says deeply, reaching for the lube. It doesn’t take werecat senses to pick up on Bokuto’s insecurity, so he kisses Bokuto for as long as he can, trying to get used to the increasingly cold sensation. “Well, you can start by taking these off.”

Bokuto lets out a little sigh at the way Kuroo yanks on his clothes, but obediently obeys. Kuroo wrinkles his nose at Bokuto’s impatience, the vampire poofing into his bat form, flitting out of one of his shirt’s sleeves, and poofing back instantly, wiggling between Kuroo’s hips again. “Clothes off. What now?”

“Finger each other at the same time?” Kuroo offers while taking off his shirt and tossing it aside. He grabs the lube and squirts a generous amount in his palm, tossing the bottle to Bokuto.

Bokuto catches it with reflexes as good as a werecat’s, doing the same. “Okay but I wanna six-nine.”

“Your mouth’s cold,” Kuroo reminds.

“What’s the point of flavored lube if you’re not going to eat ass?” Bokuto whines, but his eyes are so wide in awe that he knows Bokuto will do anything Kuroo asks. That assumes, however, that Kuroo won’t give into to those puppy -- or bat, as it were -- eyes. “It’ll feel good, I’m telling you.”

“We’ll try it,” Kuroo says, giving in and wondering why the hell his inner cat had to go do something dumb like fall for a vampire. “But if it’s too cold, I’m pushing you and your fangs off!”

“Okay, okay.” Bokuto’s tone is eager and his face slots between Kuroo’s cheeks as soon as Kuroo spreads his thighs over Bokuto’s face.

“Holy shit, warn a guy!” Bokuto screeches. His back arches reflectively and if he had a tail in this form, it’d be standing up entirely, but the shock doesn’t last long. Against the warm, humid heat of the cave, the chill feels a little pleasant, if not overwhelming. Kuroo finds his ass pressing against Bokuto’s cold lips. “It’s not so bad now…”

He doesn’t get a reply from Bokuto; Bokuto just throws the bottle of lube at Kuroo’s head and grunts something, not that Kuroo has to be told twice. 

“On it,” he tries to say, but it comes out as a moan. With the lubricant already in his hand, he begins to pet his fingers between Bokuto’s spread legs. It’s a little awkward of a position with Kuroo practically riding Bokuto’s mouth, but he’s always been as flexible as a cat, all motions like liquid. Bokuto’s ass is warm like his cock, even warmer than Kuroo’s own flesh whenever he fingers himself in the wee hours of the morning, before bed. The press and twitch of muscle feel good against his fingers, all the more intense by the sensation of Bokuto kissing and fingering his ass.  

Bokuto’s entire body presses firmly against his digits when Kuroo slips in a finger, but it’s the way Bokuto screeches that really gives it away, tiny little pitches bouncing off the cave walls and making Kuroo’s ears twitch. More than the screeching, it’s his _tongue_ , which slips inside Kuroo, hot and wet and unlike his mouth. With Bokuto’s mouth around his rim, his little screeches send vibrations all the way up Kuroo’s spine until even his jaw and the tips of his fingers feel tingly with warmth, and instinctively the werecat sits down on Bokuto’s face, seeking more of that heat, loving the chill, needing the buzz in his bones.

Kuroo nearly forgets himself, but after his eyes stop rolling and he’s milked all of Bokuto’s delicious little screeches, he leans forward to return the favor. He carefully licks along the edge of Bokuto’s buttcheek at first, hoping that he’ll get used to the feeling of Kuroo’s tongue. He’s not even sure if Bokuto will find it pleasant with the way his tongue is sharp and rough. Bokuto’s butt clenches against his face though, and he receives a happy little trill from beneath him, where Bokuto slaps then squeezes one of his cheeks. “I love your tongue. Give me more of that, kitty cat.”

Encouraged, Kuroo licks a long stripe from the base of Bokuto’s warm dick, flushed with blood, all the way over his balls and taint, right up until his twitching rim. Even without Bokuto able to say more than a few strands of nonsense peppered by, “fuck,” and, “yes,” and, “please,” Bokuto’s body is compliant and needy, reaching up to welcome Kuroo inside. 

“Fuu _uuck_ , you’re killing me,” Bokuto whines, body seizing up in want, when Kuroo teasingly pulls away and sticks two fingers inside the vampire instead. He knows how much Bokuto wants this, but he also know his tongue isn’t the most pleasant to other creatures, sometimes including his own kind. With his fingers stroking in and out of Bokuto to stretch and pleasure him, he licks along just the outside rim of his ass, trying not to laugh when Bokuto’s thighs begin to quiver and clamp against his ears. “Stop teasing and put it in already!”

“Maybe you should return the favor,” Kuroo taunts, but pulls both fingers out, squeezes more lube -- which, honestly isn’t as sexy as Kuroo imagined considering that’s it’s pumpkin flavor, like some amusing but cruel joke -- and dives right in, sucking on Bokuto as if he were a pumpkin spice latte.

He gets two sucks in before Bokuto’s doing the same, and Kuroo loses himself a bit, thighs spreading and knees losing their place as he sinks down onto the warmth and chill Bokuto freely gives. It’s a bit sloppy but Kuroo can’t care because he’s tasting Bokuto and Bokuto’s now licking at his ass as if he’s the cat, small flicks of heat and saliva making Bokuto’s lips pleasantly chilly. Kuroo does his best to press the flat of his tongue against Bokuto and drag it out slowly. While the taste of pumpkin and ass doesn’t do much for him, what _does_ do it for him is the way Bokuto’s legs kick out instinctually and the way Bokuto’s head bangs so hard that it makes a crack despite all the blankets between the nest and the cave floor. 

“Hot. Hot. You’re so freakin’ hot,” Bokuto rattles off, breath spiking to a high tone when Kuroo dips down to do it again, this time adding a few fingers that easily slip in. He drags his tongue out and so happens to brush over Bokuto’s prostate, the vampire’s hips lifting off the nest to shove against Kuroo’s palm and chin. Another little sound escapes Bokuto’s lips, his entire body a mix of lukewarm muscle twisting beneath his flesh and soft spasming, as he drags it out even longer this time, and as much as Kuroo wants to do it a third time, Bokuto drags his claws down Kuroo’s back so hard the werecat pulls away instantly, arching into the sweet but painful scratches. “Kuroo. Y-You gotta stop. I’m gonna-- Not yet.”

Surprised even with himself, Kuroo begins to arc into the dig of Bokuto’s nails, liking the way they make his body feel alive and on edge. “Just get it up again.”

“I can’t,” Bokuto says a bit miserably, though he continues to scratch at Kuroo’s spine and hips. “Not without eating more.”

“Oh.” And that makes sense, as much as it annoys Kuroo to admit it. It takes him a moment to calm down enough to think with something other than his dick, but he scoots down to sit on Bokuto’s chest and looks over his shoulder at Bokuto, who, once Kuroo’s eyes are able to adjust and focus to make out his features, looks like he’s about to cry. Kuroo dreads the day Bokuto wants to watch The Notebook and wonders if he has anything in his apartment that absorbs blood. He needs to start buying black towels from now on. “It’s okay. You’re nearly ready anyway. Wanna put the vibrator inside me now?”

His little Bat Brains goes from miserable to joyous in a matters of seconds. “Yeah, I wanna put it in!” 

Bokuto scoots out from beneath Kuroo and latches over Kuroo in record time, but what really has Kuroo shivering is how Bokuto licks at the wounds on his back. He can feel Bokuto’s hot tongue probing against them, colder against the shallower ones and _hot_ in the dip of the deeper scratches. Bokuto continues to lap, lips faintly warming against Kuroo’s skin. “Less licking, more sticking.”

“Sweet rhyme,” Bokuto laughs while prepping the vibrator. It’s a little gross even by Kuroo’s standards, but he can feel where Bokuto’s cheek smears the blood against his back, and it turns him on a little bit. Before he can give his unbidden potential blood kink any more thought, he feels the press of the vibrator’s head and Bokuto shimmies against him until he can nip at Kuroo’s ears. “Is your pussy ready for this, pussy cat?”

“I take offense to the p-word!” Kuroo crows, but he wiggles his hips enticingly. “Hurry up already, wanna fuck you.”

Bokuto groans in his petty way that Kuroo’s come to love but heeds the command, sitting up into a kneel to line the vibrator up. Kuroo breathes in sharply as the bulb of the vibrator sinks in. Bokuto had him pretty loose with three fingers earlier, but it’s still considerably thicker than his tongue and fingers. It’s nothing too much for Kuroo to take though, even with Bokuto eagerly sinking it in him. 

“Your ass is amazing. Taking it in so quick. Can’t wait to see it take my cock,” Bokuto breathes, and Kuroo tries not to blush at the praise. With Bokuto’s weight no longer pressed against his back, the scratch marks feel chilly and the vibrator is neither cold nor warm enough to feel right. Even once Bokuto sets it in place, Kuroo feels a bit underwhelmed, enjoying the closeness to his prostate, but finding the toy to have less life than Bokuto’s undead body. “Can I play with it a bit?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, twisting his hips to check the girth himself. It’s not bad, but it’s not Bokuto. ‘ _Next time,_ ’ he reminds himself.

Bokuto wiggles the base experimentally and Kuroo grinds his hips against the toy. “Good?”

“It’ll feel better when it’s you,” Kuroo admits, which earns a happy hum from Bokuto, as he rocks against the toy.

“D-Dude! Don’t say that or I’ll bust my nut!” Bokuto stutters out, though he continues to play with the toy just fine. 

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but he can’t deny that it feels good: his cock hardens at the press of the toy against that bundle of nerves inside of him that makes everything feel like it’s on fire, and his cock drips when Bokuto begins to press the toy against him him more intentionally. Bokuto suddenly jerks the toy against Kuroo and Kuroo arches with a hiss, hips bucking back to ride the the vibrator. “Turn it on.”

“Fine.”  Bokuto’s hum turns sour but he does as told. The little buzzing sound is way louder in Kuroo’s ears, and he clenches his jaw as the vibrations make their way up his back, settling warmly in the pit of his stomach and the back of his hips. This time when Kuroo begins to rock against it, he starts purring in sync with the toy, and throwing his head back, eyes shut, lips parted, and tail, if it were there, perfectly curled. Bokuto grunts a bit moodily and immediately turns the toy off, leaving Kuroo feeling suddenly too empty, too still. “Okay, enough of that.”

“Aww, is little batsy jealous of a toy~?” Kuroo goads, flickering hooded lids over his shoulder. 

Bokuto’s frowning, cheeks far redder than they’ve been since waking up, though Kuroo haply notices he hasn’t flagged so much. “I just don’t like it when you’re moaning and groaning on something other than my cock, okay!”

“How territorial. Cute,” Kuroo teases. In actuality, he’s not so sure that he’d feel any different, watching Bokuto buck his hips and lick his lips and ride something other than his dick. The cat inside him paces irritably back and forth at the mere thought, making Kuroo impatient to see Bokuto sated and limp beneath his arms. “Alright, time for the main event. Get on your knees and face me so I can wrap us up.”

Bokuto’s on his knees before Kuroo can finish speaking, flapping the two condoms against his shoulder and wiggling his hips excitedly so that his cock bounces from side to side. “Hurry up, hurry up!”

Kuroo bites one condom and opens it with his mouth, tugging out the slippery condom and immediately rolling it over the head of Bokuto’s flushed, slightly leaking cock. If his feelings weren’t so close to The L Word toward this vampire, he might be disgusted by how Bokuto’s cock leaks a thin dribble of blood, but it’s almost pretty, all red at the tip and his entire genitals pink from wanting Kuroo so badly. Kuroo’s fingers linger even after rolling the condom on, petting the coarse, dark silver hairs at the base of Bokuto cock. “There you are, sir.”

“I wanna put yours on,” Bokuto insists, carefully opening the condom with more precision and tact than Kuroo ever thought possible from his square, stubby fingers. Kuroo leans in to kiss Bokuto’s jaw and up to his ear to keep himself busy while Bokuto pinches the tip, but Bokuto squeals and jerks his neck aside when Kuroo nips it, missing Kuroo’s cock entirely and jamming the condom against his hip. His laugh is the most delicious thing Kuroo’s ever heard, even tastier than the fresh fat off their latest prey. “Hey! Let me put it on first!”

“Then hurry your ass up!” Kuroo says but he’s laughing back. Bokuto quickly rolls the condom while Kuroo’s preoccupied speaking, even if it does catch a little bit and make Kuroo hiss. Bokuto presses his lips to Kuroo’s, drinking in those little hisses and running his tongue along the seam of his mate’s lips. 

Bokuto tosses aside the condom sheaths with little care, lacing his fingers between Kuroo’s and holding them down against where their knees connect. He’s too close for Kuroo’s eyes to focus with his forehead leaned against Kuroo’s, but the were watches the blur of his pretty little lashes flickering up and down, the warmth of his lips slowly ebbing as his cock gets a bit harder. “Better?”

“Much,” Kuroo whispers, allowing Bokuto to pull them down until they’re sitting on their calves. The toy inside Kuroo makes him gasp, but he’s distracted by the way Bokuto swallows and parts suddenly, leaving Kuroo colder than when Bokuto’s pressed up against him. Next thing he knows, Bokuto’s kneeled on only one knee, bowed before him.

“Kuroo, would you do me the honor,” he begins dramatically, presenting the cock ring as though proposing, “of putting your dick inside me?”

“I do!” Kuroo says immediately, laughing as Bokuto fits the toy on him. Kuroo hums, holding Bokuto’s shoulders and squeezing his nails dangerously close to Bokuto’s skin. When Bokuto finally parts to admire his work, Kuroo’s grinning, giddy from the ridiculousness this vampire and how warm his chest feels whenever Bokuto does silly little things like this. “I’d say that’s a perfect fit.”

“I’d say so,” Bokuto repeats back, and this time he grabs Kuroo by the shoulders and pulls him into the nest, hands roaming gently over Kuroo’s face and through his hair as he kisses Kuroo and wraps both legs over his hips, ankles locked over his tailbone. For being so cold, all of Bokuto’s actions are warm, and he grinds his hot dick against Kuroo’s needily. “Inside me. Now.”

“Sure thing, little bat,” Kuroo coos gently against the vampire’s lips, and there’s a trace of color on his cheekbones that fades as soon as it appeared. Kuroo grabs for the lube he tossed aside and squirts out a bit more just in case, lathering his dick and Bokuto’s hot rim before lining up again. “Ready?”

“Only been ready since the 1700s,” Bokuto whines impatiently. Kuroo doesn’t need any more prompting than that, sinking into Bokuto’s welcoming heat. As much as Bokuto protested the idea of bottoming, he’s eager and pushes onto Kuroo despite Kuroo’s attempts to be careful and slow. _“C’mon.”_

“No gentle love-making, got it,” Kuroo teases dryly, biting at Bokuto’s lip while pulling his hips back to snap right back into the vampire.

Bokuto screeches high and excitedly, and if his mating calls weren’t enough to let Kuroo know how much he enjoys it, the way he’s pulling Kuroo’s hair would. Bokuto’s chest is already heaving in quick huffs up and down as his insides clench and undulate around Kuroo’s cock. There’s already extra pressure from the cock ring, which makes Kuroo’s cock feel rock solid. Bokuto seems to appreciate the tension, thighs shaking yet relaxed to usher in Kuroo’s girth. 

The one thing unrelaxed about Bokuto is his hands, which yank out chunks of Kuroo’s hair at a time. If Kuroo weren’t a were, he’s pretty sure Bokuto would be peeling off pieces of his scalp. As it is there’s a sweet burn along where Bokuto’s claws tug and rip at the skin, but it’s bordering on painful. “Hey, careful with my hair!”

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto sighs happily, fucking himself on Kuroo’s cock when Kuroo slows down to complain. “It’ll grow back, furry.”

“You’re a furry too!” Kuroo back, but it makes Bokuto laugh, which makes Kuroo laugh, which makes Bokuto laugh harder, and so the cycle continues as Kuroo eases his way until Bokuto’s filled to the root, ceasing the fast pace he’d built up to. 

Bokuto groans only when Kuroo slows down his pace to pointedly tease him, but he can only struggle against Kuroo’s strength from where he’s pinned down. “Shut up and keep fucking me.”

“Good plan,” Kuroo agrees, placing his mouth over Bokuto’s to kiss each subsequent laugh down. Kuroo pistons against Bokuto so hard that the slaps of his balls and thighs against Bokuto’s skin echo off the cave walls. Bokuto arches perfectly beneath him, now scratching at his neck and chest, grabbing onto whatever unmarked skin he can, even if it’s pinching Kuroo’s nipples. It hurts a little but it feels good and Bokuto honking one of his pecs makes his abs clench tight with desire and laughter. “You’re so frickin’ needy.”

“I need _you,”_ Bokuto whines, eyes rolling back and licking his lips. Kuroo watches with some interest as his fangs peek through his lips, and swallows as they disappear beneath pale pink lips. 

Kuroo’s cat is so moved by his earnestness, the urge to claim Bokuto overwhelms him. Kuroo drags his tongue up and down Bokuto’s slightly cold face, the bat laughing and opening his mouth to lick back happily. Kuroo lets Bokuto suck on his tongue, the velvety tip pleasantly running along the papillae, Bokuto’s mouth as engulfing as his ass. Bokuto accepts and accepts, soft grunts coupled with little claps of his ass against Kuroo’s hips.

“Batsy, I think it’s time to turn the vibe on,” Kuroo moans against Bokuto’s mouth. With the cock ring, he’ll last longer, and if he wants to come with Bokuto, then he’d better hurry, considering everything and anything has his little bat on the edge of orgasm.

Bokuto, astonishingly, pulls his hands away to do something other than tug on Kuroo’s head until he’s bald, and Kuroo can’t complain about their new favorite activity, slapping his ass. It makes the vibrator inside of him press against the prostate in new and exciting angles and Kuroo clenches down on it while burying himself in Bokuto. Even though it’s insanely good being able to fuck and be fucked at the same time, it’s nothing compared to when Bokuto’s nail miraculously presses against the vibrator and turns it on. 

Kuroo lurches forward and apparently even Bokuto can feel it, eyes rolling backward and a little drool slipping out of his mouth when Kuroo slides all the way in, vibrator tingling all the right places that makes his inner cat purr just as much as he is in his human form.

“Like that. Like _you,”_ Bokuto gasps, clutching at Kuroo’s ears and tugging him close to kiss. Kuroo slips a paw to tease at Bokuto’s chest and abs and instantly he feels the effect, warm blood spreading from Bokuto’s face throughout his chest and lower body. It’s pleasant enough beneath Kuroo’s palms and nails, careful not to pierce the skin and risk any more of Bokuto’s precious blood supply, but it leaves his lips as chilly as they were earlier. Still, Kuroo persists, knowing just how much Bokuto likes kissing. His tongue makes it bearable, and Kuroo enjoys the way Bokuto’s nipples harden beneath his hands and the way his skin prickles to the were’s touch. 

It lasts for a few more seconds of hot sex and cold kisses before Kuroo pulls away, teeth chattering and having to take shallow breathes. “O-Okay, seriously, is there anything you can do to about your mouth?”

Bokuto bites his lip, which in any scenario, say Kuroo’s dreams involving him and his stupid bat doing incredibly cute, stupid things, would look utterly adorable. But in this case, Kuroo only expects the worst. “Yeah, but you’re not gonna like it…”

Kuroo clenches his eyes and breathes in, already expecting it. He leans down and bares his neck. “I’m ready. Do your thing.”

Kuroo tries his best to focus on the vibrations in his ass and Bokuto’s warmth surrounding his dick, but it’s kind of hard to ignore the ice cubes latching onto his neck. He scratches at the nest blankets, close to telling Bokuto to stop, but he holds firm, nearly moaning, and then moaning lowly. He can feel Bokuto’s fangs sink in, quickly followed by the little licks of his tongue and the _sucking_. Without thinking about it, Kuroo’s hips buck and Bokuto groans around him, clenching, _sucking_ , harder and petting Kuroo all the while. 

“G-Good?” Kuroo asks, beginning to feel a bit faint, though his cock is still as hard, and Bokuto’s moaning against his neck makes the most pleasant little vibrations swell in his head. Kuroo’s seeing stars as Bokuto continues to lap and lick, and when he pulls away from Kuroo’s neck, he looks absolutely obscene. “Sweet baby christ.”

Bokuto’s pink tongue flicks out to lick along the seam of his mouth, his chin and cheeks smeared with Kuroo’s blood. Even though he isn’t in his cat form, Kuroo yearns-- needs to-- can’t stop himself from licking along Bokuto’s jaw, tasting himself and groaning. Bokuto’s all soft sighs, a happy chittering as Kuroo kisses the blood off of the edge of his mouth, and Bokuto’s _warm_ lips kiss his tongue, coaxing his tongue in, pulling Kuroo in to trace each tooth and fang. It sends a tingle down Kuroo’s spine to match the tingles sent up it from the vibrator.

In his third thrust while licking the blood off of Bokuto’s face, Bokuto’s thighs clamp around his hips and hold him in place. By his sigh alone, Kuroo knows that he’s hit Bokuto’s prostate, and he pulls back, determined to hit that spot again. Bokuto’s moans are light and airy and his head tilts back to bare his neck and show off every single pearly white when his mouth falls open. 

‘It won’t work,’ he tells himself, but before Kuroo can stop himself, he’s already clamping on Bokuto’s neck, sinking in his own sharp teeth into the soft flesh. He tastes the iron of blood and salt of sweat on his tongue before realizing what he’s done, the feral cat within him continuing to snap his hips and snarl into Bokuto’s skin, both of the vampire’s wrists pinned down by strong paws. 

“Oh god, oh god, _Kuroo,”_ is the last thing tumbling from Bokuto’s mouth before he’s coming, spilling helplessly into the condom Kuroo rolled on earlier. 

Kuroo can feel it too, the need to release, the need to come, but all his instincts tell him to take, take, take. With Bokuto’s body limp and pliant, he can have him however he wants, and his cat scratches at Bokuto’s wrists, licks at the hot blood in his neck, where a bond mark would have formed if Bokuto had been a were and not a vampire. The vibrating in his ass is too much to think through and all that comes to mind is, ‘mate, mate, _mate._ ’

Bokuto’s gurgling happy, little bat sounds as Kuroo continues to fuck him, attention turned to his mouth and sandpapery tongue dragging across Bokuto’s chin and lips. Kuroo feels it coming even as Bokuto can only manage soft, barely there sighs, his orgasm is near and his cat yowls to come inside Bokuto, even as the human part of him knows that’s not happening. 

The cock ring feels too tight when Kuroo feels it swelling inside him, instincts telling him _it’s time_. It’s intense and hot and cold all at once, and Kuroo’s never felt the sweet bliss of sex like this before, an _orgasm_ like this before.

“Bat-- _Bokuto._ I’m gonna-- gonna--” Kuroo takes one deep breath before his breath escapes him and his insides clench and his cock finally, gloriously, releases inside his mate. _“Meow.”_

-

“So,” Bokuto whispers, as soon as he’s stopped complaining about how sore his ass is. He’s tracing nonsense signs on Kuroo’s chest, his fingernails so sharp and Kuroo’s body filled with so much hot blood that the wake of his scratches leave little white marks tracing hearts. “You meowed.”

Kuroo’s staring at the stalactites slowly forming on the cave ceiling, one water drop by one water drop. “No, I didn’t.” 

Bokuto’s cold face curls into Kuroo’s neck and leaves a sweet kiss there, just on the hole punctures from earlier. His tone is practically sing-songy. “Yes, you did~”

Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s wrist and squeezes. “If you want to live the rest of your undead life happily ever after, then no, I didn’t.”

-

“You did,” Bokuto whispers, but Kuroo pretends not to hear.

-

“So are we mated now?” Bokuto asks, when Kuroo decides to acknowledge to hear whatever Bokuto’s saying. His palm is warm on Kuroo’s chest, the blood in him stabilizing throughout his body like his even breaths. 

Kuroo shifts his back against the blankets of the nest. His belly is full of a good meal, his muscles are relaxed from a good change, and his thirst is sated from a good lay. On the feeding, fucking, and fleeing scale, Kuroo’s cat insists Bokuto’s scored a perfect ten out of ten. “My cat says yes. How ‘bout your bat?”

Bokuto’s answer, though immediate, is unexpected: “Batman says yes.”

Kuroo hums and finally looks away from the stalactites to look at Bokuto. “Batman?”

“That’s what I call my inner bat,” Bokuto explains simply, tapping his head as if to show off his smarts. “Because he’s so mysterious and cool, get it? And I call my dick Dracula because he sucks all the blood out of me.”

Kuroo continues to stare, waiting for Bokuto confirm that’s nothing but a stupid joke, but it never comes. Bokuto smiles innocently if not smugly at him and Kuroo slaps his forehead to stop himself from laughing. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I’m mated to an idiot.”

“They’re _good_ names!” gool ol’ Bat Brains insists, face red from embarrassment. He pouts for a bit, rolling away so his back’s turned to Kuroo, but it’s short lived as Bokuto snuggles when Kuroo spoons him. It takes petting Bokuto’s chest and mouthing along his neck to get a sound out of the bat. Bokuto sighs pleased, but it quickly trails off, one of his famous mood dives oncoming. “Too bad cats and bats don’t mate for life.”

“But you know what does?” Kuroo says, bumping his shoulder against Bokuto’s.

Bokuto turns his head to face him. “What?”

“Humans.”

Bokuto’s eyes shine bright with hope and joy before his eyebrows furrow in and that brilliant light fades. “Not all humans. And technically you’re only half-human and I’m inhuman.”

“I’m trying to be romantic! Stop killing the mood,” snaps a bit sourly. 

Bokuto hums against him, finally turning in Kuroo’s arms to press his cold hands, feet, and face against Kuroo’s skin. He’s snuggling and this time Kuroo doesn’t hold back when his inner cat tells him to nuzzle back. “We’re like termites. Or beavers.”

Kuroo stops completely, so abruptly that Bokuto looks up to him, golden eyes blinking in question. “What? Why termites?”

“They mate for life. Saw it on this documentary that aired before the infomercials once,” Bokuto explains intelligently, simple and sweet as ever.

It’s so genuine, so _Bokuto_ , Kuroo throws his head back and starts laughing. “Okay, both of those are way not sexy. And they don’t apply to us.”

“Barn owls, too,” the vampire insists defensively, as though he thinks Kuroo is actually laughing at him and not his knowledge of ugly animals that mate for life. “And, uh, wolves, coyotes… Some other animals.”

“You’ve ruined the mood,” Kuroo groans, but he’s smiling and leans in to bump his nose against Bokuto’s.

Bokuto bumps back with a sweet smile and an even sweeter voice. “I love you, my little termite.”

“Uh huh,” Kuroo says, biting Bokuto’s nose and enjoying the little bat screeches that come out of Bokuto’s mouth. “Right back at you, noisy owl.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloneboys), or [consider commissioning me](https://90stimkon.tumblr.com/post/162750545663/commission-me)!


End file.
